Best Friends with Mr Supermodel
by FaxlastsForever
Summary: Nick Walker is an internationally famous supermodel. Max Ride is just a small town girl. The two of them are best friends. They grew up together being best friends, and nothing can change that...right? When Nick comes back to his hometown things start to happen. They both realize that maybe, just maybe, they want to be more then friends. Is that possible?
1. Chapter 1

**Best Friends with Mr. Supermodel**

"OH MY GOSH, his body is to die for."

"His shoulder muscles and abs are blinding me…"

"Don't you just love him?!"

I rolled my eyes at the 3 girls drooling over a magazine. I could already guess who they were drooling over…

"I heard Nick Walker is coming to Arizona!"

"Can you believe he's only 18?"

"Do you think he'd fall for a couple of 15 year olds?"

They all eye-balled each other and sighed in unison, "Nah."

"Nick probably wants a woman with experience." The girl's blue eyes twinkled as she giggled.

I shook my head. I know for a fact that Nick Walker would never date anyone older than him. It makes him feel weak and un-manly. I also know for a fact that Nick hates to be called Nick.

Fang.

He likes to be called Fang.

Now I bet you're wondering how an average 17 year old girl like me knows that. Am I a creepy stalker?

No, I'm simply his best friend.

Not that anyone knows, but Fang and I grew up together. Our moms were friends, and we were neighbors. He has always been my best friend, and vice versa.

...

I impatiently tapped my toe; the bus was running a couple minutes late. This means I have to listen to more nonsense about Fang, but more importantly, Fang is finally coming home today.

Fang left for a photo shoot 6 months ago in Paris. We keep in touch as much as we can, but it's not the same as seeing him in person. Over Skype, he showed me pictures of the Eiffel Tower and the yummy food he ate, but I just couldn't wait to see him.

I missed his smell of cologne, and the way he made me laugh. I missed his half smile half smirk, and hearing his laugh was music to my ears.

The bus pulled up to my stop. I slinged my backpack over my shoulder and got ready to get off.

WHOOSH. I felt the cold winter air slap against my face as the bus door opened.

"Please hurry up Max," Lissa sneered, "Some of us have somewhere to go."

I turned around and shot back," Oh it's good to hear you're doing something useful with your life."

I turned on my heels, held my head high, and stalked off without looking back.

...

"Hey I'm home," I yelled as I pushed the front door open.

"Max!" squealed my sister, Ella. She was only a couple years younger, 15.

"Is Fang really coming today?" She squeaked excitedly.

I couldn't hold back a smile, "Yes. Yes he is."

She excitedly chattered on and suddenly scampered upstairs, and back down with a magazine in her hand.

"No way," I shook my head and backed up," No way."

I've never looked at any magazines with Fang featuring in it. I was worried that once I saw him in his modeling act, I would start fangirling over him like everyone else.

I am his best friend.

Best friends don't drool over other best friends.

Ella sighed, " Whatever suits you."

Before I could even say thanks, Ella pushed the magazine under my nose.

I screamed like a little girl and shut my eyes.

There is NO way I'm looking at Fang. Sexy sexy Fang…

Wait what?

I think I'm getting a fever or something.

...

The doorbell rang.

I screamed some more not very nice words, then heard my mom say,

"Welcome back Nick. It's been a while since we've seen you."

"FANG!" I yelled and my eyes shot open.

I knocked Ella over and ran to Fang who was wearing a tight black V-neck showing off his abs.

His obsidian eyes sparkled.

Fang opened his arms out wide and embraced me in a big tight hug.

"I've missed you Max."

My face snuggled deeper in his hard chest,

"Me too," I said.

Me too.

...

Please review and tell me if you like the story.

Should I continue?

**THIS IS THE FIRST TYPE OF MR STORY I'VE SEEN ON HERE.**

So happy.

If you've read my other story, it sucks, tell me what I should do?

CATS or DOGS?


	2. Chapter 2

Hai guys, I just wanted to say **I LOVE Y'ALL SO MUCHHH**.

Thanks for all the reviews and follows. Keep it up :D

…

Fang handed me a little wrapped up present. I eagerly shook it and tried to guess what it was. Just when I was about to tear it open, my mom whispered in my ear in her warning tone,

"Max, don't be greedy."

I mentally groaned. Way to ruin the moment.

"Thanks Fang!" Ella cried excitedly as her own little present got handed to her.

I looked longingly at the present. I could hear it screaming,

"OPEN ME UP MAX! OPEN ME!"

Fang smirked at me and said," Yah, Max. Don't be greedy."

I playfully slapped his arm," Shut up, Fang."

Ella looked at Fang and shyly asked,

"Is your brother here?"

Her face fell as Fang shook his head.

For a while now, Ella has liked Fang's brother , Iggy. Iggy is a player. Fang described him as liking multiple girls at a time, instead of one. All the girls at school swooned over him, and sadly, Ella was one of them.

Iggy and Fang looked nothing alike.

As a matter of fact, they were complete opposites.

My mouth curled up in disgust. I just don't get why Ella likes Iggy.

He's actually really sweet and considerate, she told me one day.

Ella looked so sad as she walked upstairs to her room.

"Still Iggy, eh?" asked Fang.

I nodded. My eyes followed Ella up the stairs. More than anything, I wanted to run up to her and hug her tight, but she wasn't a kid anymore.

She will have to learn on her own.

…

I grabbed Fang's hand and led him up to my room while carefully balancing the present in my other hand.

My room was painted an aqua color which went perfectly along with my blue and green bed.

I had a beanbag in one corner, and a desk in the other.

All in all, I love my room.

"Too colorful for you?" I teased Fang.

"Can't stay with the game?"

Fang smirked and replied," You wish."

Ah, his two word sentences.

"Is my amazing room blinding you?"

I held my arms out wide, twirled, and fell on to my bed.

Fang's black eyes bore into mine.

"You've already blinded me."

I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Meanie."

Fang rolled his eyes and sat on my bed next to me.

"No, I meant your beauty. Your beauty blinded me."

I felt my face heating up, so I turned around so Fang couldn't see me.

I tried to scoff casually, but my voice hitched as I said,

"Shut up douche bag."

Fang wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

Damn Fang. He knew how to get me flustered.

…

"OH MY FREAKING GOSH. NO WAYYYYYYY"

I pranced around my room screaming in excitement.

Fang's present were 2 tickets to the US OPEN.

The US OPEN is a huge international tennis competition held only once a year.

I've been begging my mom to take me for years, but she sadly shook her head,

"Sorry Max. There's no time."

No time my ass.

She could have just said there's no money.

Okay, let me get this straight, we're not poor. We're not rich.

We are simply middle-class.

Oh, but did I mention Fang is rich?

SUPER RICH.

Fang did his signature half smirk half smile,

"I knew you'd love it."

Usually I would say something witty about him thinking he knows me so well, but today was different.

I wrapped my arms around his neck,

"I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU ILOVEYOUILOVEYOU."

Fang chuckled and just watched me dance around my room.

…

Sorry…filler chapter.

Just needed to get Ella and Iggy in the story. ;)

**REVIEW :D**

Love Faxlastsforever


	3. Chapter 3

**Best Friends with Mr. Supermodel**

Oh gosh, thanks for all the reviews. So I have decided not to give up on this story.

"BRRRINNNGGG!"

My head snapped up. Did weekend really pass that quickly? I groaned and slapped my alarm clock off. I pulled on some "decent" clothes and ran down the stairs.

Suddenly, I halted to a stop. I inhaled a deep breath of…Fang's delicious omelets! I smiled excitedly,

"FANGLES! Hook me up with an omelet."

Fang's onyx eyes lit up as he smirked,

"Yes Maxie dear." He flipped one onto my plate and I dug straight in.

Sweet baby Jesus, it's great to have Fang around.

Once Ella and I arrived at school, one of our school best friend, Nudge, came running over.

"Did you see the new guy? ZOMG he is so cute with his blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. I swear all the girls died when he walked in. I heard he's single, so all the girls are trying to get him! Is Gazzy single?"

I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"First, I don't care about this new kid," I growled, "And second, Gazzy is single. It's obvious y'all have a thing for each other. So stop bothering me about boy problems."

Like Nudge, Gazzy is 16, and he's also one of our best friends.

"Psst, Max," Ella whispered, "6'o clock."

I turned around and saw Iggy, Fang's brother, strolling through the halls with literally dozens of girls trying to seduce him with their disgustingly low cut shirt.

I rolled my eyes and sighed,

"Ella…"

"I don't want to hear it," snapped Ella.

I glared at her, "Whatever floats your boat, but Iggy is defiantly not worth the dirt on the bottom of your shoes."

Ella chose to ignore me and continued dreamily staring at Iggy.

"Maximum Ride."

"Here!"

A boy that I have never seen before leaned over and whispered,

"Nice name."

I nodded and bluntly asked,

"What's your name?"

"Dylan," he answered as he scooted his desk closer to me.

How come I've never seen him before? I shrugged and took a good look at him.

Dylan had that movie star look. Perfect blond hair and ocean blue eyes. His eyes sparkled with life, but had no mysterious feel to them as Fang's did. I really have a thing for eyes…

Suddenly Dylan's fingers snapped in my face. "EARTH TO MAX."

I blinked twice and leaned a bit closer to him, "Sorry I zone out a lot."

Dylan smirked, not quite reaching Fang's natural smirk, and leaned closer to me too.

"CLLAAAASSSSS!"

I bolted upright, was I flirting? FLIRTING?! Ew, I shook my head clear of those evil demon thoughts and determinedly faced the teacher.

The door unexpectedly swung open to reveal our principle and a guy.

"Hello, I'm your new student teacher for this week."

The guy's green eyes stared directly into mine. I quickly looked away, a student teacher? He seems so young… And why does he seem so familiar?

**FANG'S POV **

After everyone left the house this morning, Max and Ella for school, their mom to work, I was utterly alone. This meant I was utterly bored.

I wonder how Max is doing at school. Did she have a boyfriend? I don't care or anything, but I'm just wondering.

After all, she is my best friend.

I haven't seen my brother in a while, but I don't care how he's doing. I remember when Iggy and I had a good relationship, he taught me how to cook the omelets, and we would share every single secret together. Once Iggy went to high school, he double crossed everyone.

Even me, and I will never ever forgive him for what he did.

I patted my brown wig in place, and put in green contacts. I half-smiled at myself in the mirror. Perfect, you can't even tell it's me. I then began my journey to the school.

"Hello Sir," I greeted the principle.

The principle warily looked up,

"Who are you?"

"I…I am…" Crap, who was I?

"I'm the new student teacher. "

"A bit young, but any who, which teacher?"

Me, being the good friend I am, I replied,

"Whichever class Maximum Ride is in."

frowned,

"That girl is not worth your trouble. All she does is cause trouble."

Anger boiled up inside of me, my fists clenched by my side, but I forced myself to keep cool.

I gritted my teeth and managed to spat out, "Just show me."

He stood up and led me down a hallway to room 24B. I peered through the window on the door and spotted Max. It seemed like she was getting pretty cozy with Blondie. That boy leaned closer to Max, and that's when I decided to barge in to the classroom.

"Hello," I greeted, "I'm your new student teacher for this week."

The teacher scanned my body and tried smiling seductively. I think I threw up in my mouth.

I stared at Max, and she stared back. Did she recognize me?

I shook my head, she won't.

"So who needs help?" I called out.

All the girls jumped up and waved their hands.

"I NEED HELPPP!"

Their high pitched screams pierced the air.

Oh gosh, this is gonna be hell.

LIKE IT? HATE IT?

Hopefully the first choice.

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Best Friends with **

Since so many of y'all reviewed l decided to UPDATE EARLY!

Previously:

Fang disguises himself and goes to Max's highschool as a student teacher.

**CHAP 4**

Fang's POV

"My name is Lissa," the red hair proudly declared.

I nodded and soaked in her features. Big smile, designer clothes, and just your everyday slut. My eyes roamed freely over her body, something I could never do to Max.

Not bad, I thought, not bad at all. I'll give her a 7 out of 10.

Lissa smacked her gum loudly,

"How come I've never seen you around?"

I shrugged.

She turned sideways so our legs touched.

"You're really cute," she purred.

I nodded, of course I am. I'm a supermodel after all. The least supermodels have to be is CUTE.

I felt a hand on my arm, so I looked up and realized that Lissa was only inches from my face.

Out of desperation, I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind,

"Do you know Maximum Ride?"

Lissa squinted her eyes into tiny slits.

"Yes, why? Do _you_ know her?

I frantically shook my head. Stupid Fang, you almost blew your cover.

"Good," Lissa snapped, "She's not worth dirt. Max is such a -."

I wanted to deck her and her boob job out right then and there. How dare she insult my best friend!

Controlling my anger I slowly replied,

"Oh really? She looks really nice and funny."

Unlike you, I thought.

Lissa rolled her eyes and sighed,

"Can we stop talking about her? Let's talk about something else. Hmm…maybe if you have anything planned tonight?"

Her hand rubbed my knee and continued creeping up. I pushed my chair back, but damn, she's hot.

I stood up and began making my way over to Max, when I felt Lissa's hand slip a piece of paper in my backpocket.

Lissa winked at me and gestured 'call me'.

I smirked, girls are so easy to get.

**MAX POV**

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I l looked over and came face to face with the student teacher.

His green eyes bored into mine. It was very unsettling.

"Hey," he nodded at me.

I awkwardly smiled back. It was as if he has said 'Hey' to me every day. As if he knew me.

"Need help?" he asked.

I guess I wouldn't mind help on my math homework.

I nodded and he pulled up a chair, blocking my view of Dylan.

Dylan frowned and cried, "It's ok Mr., I was helping Max."

Mr. Student Teacher death-glared at Dylan, and Dylan instantly shrunk back.

I chuckled, what a sissy.

"Are you and blondie together?" Mr. asked.

I almost choked on my spit.

"WHAT?! No, of course not."

I felt heat rush up to my cheeks, "I barely know him."

The student teacher's dazzling green eyes flooded with relief. He smirked, and I was taken aback.

His smirk was identical to Fang's! Nobody could ever copy his smirk.

I must have gasped out loud, because his forehead creased with worry and asked,

"Are you OK?"

I nodded, slowly asking,

"What's your name?"

He seemed to think for a moment.

"Sam."

I smiled and realized that my crazy idea couldn't be true. Was Fang actually disguised as the student teacher? I almost laughed out loud at that thought. He would never do anything that could get him caught, and put himself and me in danger.

Before I knew it, the class period ended.

I pushed my books into my backpack and turned around to say goodbye to Sam, but he was already gone.

My eyebrows furrowed, what a strange guy.

Strange and all, he was going through my mind the whole day. His emerald green eyes, shaggy brown hair, and tall lean figure. He was about the same height as Fang.

To me, he resembled my best friend a lot.

Handsome, charming, but quiet.

I laughed drily, I have a lot to tell Fang when I get home.

So what do you think so far?

**GOOD?**

WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN? Fax? _FAX_? Or not yet?

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Best friends with Mr. Supermodel **

Over 15 reviews! YES! Keep it up.

I try to write my story kind of based on the real series, so there is gonna be FISSA.

Yes I know, the worst couple on earth. I'm sorry, but not much.

There will be FAX in between just like in the books.

MAX POV

"Fang, you'll never guess what happened today at school."

Fang raised his eyebrows, his gesture to tell me.

"We had a student teacher today."

Fang burst out laughing, and it was music to my ears. I couldn't help but laugh along.

All too soon, his laughter died down,

"Tell me about this student teacher. Brain? Attitude? Looks?"

I pictured Sam and immediately got a warm feeling inside of me, "His name is Sam. Somehow we clicked really easily, and he seems pretty knowledgeable. As for looks…he's not bad looking."

Fang smirked, "Cute?"

I playfully slapped his arm. The word cute doesn't seem to fit Fang's vocabulary.

"Yes he's cute."

Fang's midnight black eyes locked with mine, and he half-smiled.

A fuzzy tingling feeling spread throughout me, and before I could stop myself, I hugged Fang.

His manly cologne engulfed me as I rested my head on his chest.

Fang gently pressed his lips on top of my head and whispered,

"Do your homework."

Reluctantly, I pulled away from him. My heart squeezed and butterflies fluttered in my stomach.

"Best friends," I called out to him.

"Forever," Fang replied.

He began to walk out of my room when I spotted a piece of paper sticking out of his backpocket.

"What's that piece of paper?"

Fang's eyes widened for a moment,

"Do your homework Max," he said as he quickly left my room.

**FANG'S POV**

Once out of Max's sight, I snuck a peek at the piece of paper in my backpocket.

"CALL ME 123-321 xoxo Lissa"

Crap…that was a close call.

Sighing out loud I thought, if Max had read this I would be dead. My whole 'Sam' cover would have been blown.

Oh, and did I mention she'd probably kill me?

I shoved the paper into my backpack and went downstairs to check on the mail.

"Hi Fang!" Ella greeted me.

I nodded at her and realized she was reading the latest magazine featuring me.

Ella smiled and handed it to me, and on the front cover was a blown up picture of Bridgett and I kissing.

"Where's Iggy?" Ella slyly asked me.

"Probably at my house."

Frankly, I didn't give a crap about Iggy. My heart tugged to back when Iggy and I were inseparable.

I shook my head clear and flipped through the magazine.

The magazine got all the facts wrong.

Bridgett and I weren't dating, we didn't sleep with each other, and I've never said that I loved her.

Horrified, I threw the magazine down on the table.

Stupid paparazzi! I don't even like Bridgett!

"I talked to Iggy today…" Ella cautiously continued.

I rolled my eyes and raised my eyebrows.

"He doesn't seem like a douche," she said defensively, "Iggy's actually really sweet."

"Womanizer." I replied.

Ella's face crumpled instantly and she looked like she was going to cry.

I wanted to tell her sorry, but it got caught in my throat. Iggy doesn't deserve a good girl like Ella.

I'm just protecting Ella.

Just then, Max came bounding down the stairs. She took one look at the magazine on the table and one look at Ella's face.

Max's pretty features darkened into a murderous look.

"I heard what you said about Iggy."

She grabbed the magazine and threw it at my face.

"Like your any better? Take a good look at the cover, Fang. LOOK AT IT." Max screamed.

My heart constricted, and I wanted to hug Max and kiss her on the head, but no.

I just silently stood there, masking all of my emotions.

Max came over and pushed me hard,

"Don't make my sister upset."

I stumbled a few steps and pushed Max back.

"Don't tell me what to do," I replied.

Ella's face filled with horror and she quickly scuttled out of the living room.

Max's face filled with rage as I pushed her, and she fell on to the ground.

"You say you're different. You say that you're not a player. You say everything, but I can't seem to trust you can I?" She spat and lifted herself off the ground.

Her voice raised even louder,

"You promised me you wouldn't change!"

Max punched me in the chest,

"YOU PROMISED!" she shrieked.

My heart almost broke to pieces seeing her in this state, and it's all my fault.

The other side of me wanted to be all mean back.

"Don't punch me," I growled and grabbed her wrist.

She twisted trying to get out of my grasp.

"Let go," she hissed.

"I can do anything I want. You're not my mom."

"Why her!?" Max cried out.

I assumed she meant Bridgett.

"She's so girly!" Max yelled, "You're the dirty filthy player!"

I glared at her. While most people would cower under my glare, Max would not.

"Am I not girly enough? Answer me you douche!"

I seethed and let go of her wrist, sending Max toppling over on the couch.

"You're girly enough," my mouth moved on its own accord.

Too angry, I went into my bedroom and slammed the door shut.

I ripped open my backpack and grabbed Lissa's note.

"Hey this is Sam," I texted her.

Before I could think this through, Lissa replied,

"hi sexy, doing anything special tonight?"

I quietly opened Max's door and saw her laying on her bed. She was wearing one of my old T-shirts and staring at a photo of us together when we were little.

Max's head quickly swiveled around to stare at me.

I noticed her eyes were a bit red and puffy.

"I might go out for a litt-" I started.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Max screamed and slammed the door in my face.

That did it.

I don't need permission from her… _Mom_.

My fingers flew across my phone as I responded to Lissa"

"No, nothing special. Let's meet up."

~Last part is based on SCHOOL's OUT FOREVER~

So what do you think?

Pretty good along the actual book's storyline when Max and Fang got in a fight over Fang kissing Lissa.

REVIEW

**REVIEW **

REVIEW

I'll update fasterrrrrrr ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Best Friends with Mr. Supermodel **

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE A 3 MONTHS :( forgive me? :)

**CHAP 6**

Max POV

I woke up the next morning feeling like poo. After Fang and I's fight, I really didn't want to face Lissa, school, and most of all, Fang. The only thing I could look forward to was Sam.

I hopped out of bed, yanked a hairbrush through my long wavy hair, and walked downstairs. I carefully kept my eyes on the ground, hoping Fang wasn't awake yet. I sighed a long breath of relief when Ella was the only person sitting at the breakfast table.

Shoving a poptart in my mouth, I casually asked,

"Is Fang awake yet?"

Ella glared at me and stabbed her scrambled eggs,

"Yes. He already left the house."

I slowly nodded and plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Well let's get to school!"

"Apologize to Fang."

Did I hear Ella correctly?

I turned and stared her in the eyes,

"Excuse me...What?"

Ella firmly held her ground, "I want you to apologize to Fang."

I snorted and tossed my hair over my shoulders (yes I know, very bratty, but hey! I'm not in a good mood).

"Why should I? Why can't Fang apologize? After all, he is the big sensation supermodel."

I glared at the sidewalk and kicked a pebble,

"He should apologize to me! He's the one picking up girls left and right! I bet he has no clue what he's doing. HE HAS NO FRICKIN FEELINGS FOR OTHER HUMAN BEINGS,"

Seething, I decided not to ride the bus. Sitting would just make me agitated, and an agitated Max can very well harm everything/everyone in her way.

So I did what I always do when I fight with Fang, I ran.

...

By the time I got to school I was puffing like Thomas the Train. I was early to school, so I just went to my first period class and sat down.

"Max, what a surprise! You're early!" My favorite teacher, Mr. Williams cried in delight.

I laughed drily, "Whatever."

I was not in the mood to talk, not even to Mr. Williams. Mr. Williams smiled at me sadly and went back to his desk. Soon, the bell rang and the whole class trickled in.

Was Sam coming today? Looking left and right, I saw no boy with brown hair and green eyes. I sighed in disappointment, and leaned back in my chair.

"Looking for me?" A low rough voice came from behind.

Startled, I yelped and placed a hand over my heart. My heart sped up as I turned and saw Sam standing over me.

"Don't do that," I frowned, annoyed and happy at the same time.

"And no, I wasn't looking for you. I was looking for my sister..." I trailed off and looked at my shoes.

I sit on a throne of lies.

Sam chuckled and took a seat next to me. An awkward silence

Suddenly I blurted out," You remind me of Fang."

Sam raised one eyebrow, "Who?"

I gasped. Sam's one eyebrow raise was exactly like Fangs!

"Fang is my best friend. Only right now, we're currently in a fight."

I mentally facepalmed. Why'd I tell the student teacher about my personal life?

Sam sighed and said, "You should apologize to Fang."

I gripped the edge of my desk and set my jaw,

"How would you know about our fight? I didn't even tell you about it."

Sam tore his gaze away from me and mumbled,

"Just guessing..."

Anger started to fill my whole body up, and I was going to explode, when Iggy interrupted the class, as usual.

"Mr. Williams? I think you shouldn't give us homework tonight, because some people in here have better things to do. If you know what I mean," Iggy winked directly at Ella.

AT ELLA.

I bolted out of my seat. Iggy looked scared, and Ella just ignored me.

A hand rested on my shoulder.

"Calm down Max. Calm down." I heard Sam say.

I slapped his hand away and stormed out of the room.

...

"Max," Sam called out to me.

I grumbled something I shall not repeat and sat on the steps of the school.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Iggy winked at Ella." I grumbled some more.

Sam's face immediately hardened.

"Womanizer," Sam sighed and rubbed my shoulders.

I looked up at him with shock in my eyes,

"You know about Iggy's reputation?"

Sam shrugged, "I saw how all the girls swoon over him."

I rolled my eyes, "So you notice girls swooning over _Iggy_ but not _you_?"

Sam smirked the familiar smirk, "Are you saying that you swoon over me?"

I punched him in the arm and replied, "You wish."

He smiled a tiny smile and wrapped one arm around me, pulling me closer. All of this seemed so natural, so familiar. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and we stayed like that for the rest of the period.

...

**IGGY'S POV**

Putting on my perfect smile, I strode through the hallway. Girls swooned, girls sighed, and girls stared at me. It's just the way things are.

"Hi," someone squeaked cautiously.

I turned around and saw Ella, Max's sister.

Smiling I replied, "Hey."

Ella's pretty hazel eyes sparkled and I laughed. Her petite little height made it easier for me to see down her shirt... But today, I felt guilty doing that.

Since when do I feel guilty looking at a girl's cleavage?

Ella huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Oops, guess I stared a little too long.

My face flushed a little, "Sorry," I scratched my head sheepishly.

Ella huffed again and looked at me directly in the eyes,

"Don't ever do that again...and your brother is home."

With that, Ella tossed her beautiful brown hair over her shoulder and stalked off.

I stood there amazed at what just happened. Did a cute little girl like Ella just glare at me?

What is up with the world today?

Also, why didn't she just rub up against me when she caught me staring? And the way she threatened me...that was hot.

But the thing that amazed me the most was the way she just told me my brother was home.

My brother. Fang. Nick Walker. International supermodel.

I felt a hint of sadness when I thought of him.

We used to be so close, until I made a bad mistake. A mistake that I'll never be forgiven for.

My heart constricted in my chest.

I miss Fang, but he doesn't miss me.

He doesn't want to see me, let alone recognize me.

All I wanted was to talk to my brother, and make things right.

"Iggy..." A girl purred.

A girl not nearly as pretty as Ella, but she'll do.

I shook off all emotions of sadness, plastered my big player smile, and resumed my reputation.

Not everything can be fixed.

...

SO HOW IS THAT FOR A CHAPPIE?

**review**

**review**

please?


	7. Chapter 7

**Best Friends with Mr. Supermodel **

**CHAPTER 7**

**Thank you for reviewing! Sorry for never updating...**

The more reviews, the faster I update!

**Fang's POV**

I smiled at Max, hidden beneath the green contacts and brown wig. I hated lying to Max about my disguise as Sam, but this was a golden opportunity to learn more about Max, and to see what she had to say about me.

So far, Max had some really nice things to say about me, but we were in a fight right now. Fang and Max had a quarrel. Not Sam and Max.

She seemed to enjoy Sam's company, which I felt a twinge of anger. What was wrong with me?

_It's because she likes Sam more than Fang..._

The cloying thought replayed in my head over and over again.

"Do you have any siblings?" Max asked me, waking me up from my deep thoughts.

I slowly nodded, "One brother."

And that brother happened to be Iggy. Iggy, the biggest womanizer in history.

Max gave me a soft smile.

"I wish I had a brother, " she said wistfully.

Approaching a dangerous subject, I cautiously asked, "Does that boy named Fang count?"

Max's chocolate brown eyes softened for a fraction of a second. I wasn't even sure, because she immediately stiffened and shook her head,

"Not Fang. Definitely not Fang."

~~~...~~~

Not Fang? DEFINITELY NOT ME?

What was that supposed to mean?

I was hurt. It was like Max threw me under a truck, ran me over, then ran me over once more. I was Max's best friend, and she wouldn't want me as a brother? Am I really that horrifying?

Feeling a feeling I've never felt before, I tried to make out what it was.

Sadness? Yes, but not quite. Anger? Just a little, but there was more to it.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

Max, oh Max. She was all I could think about.

Max with her big chocolate brown eyes. Max and her long toned legs. Max with her-

_Stop it Fang!_ I chastised myself.

Ok, there is something seriously wrong with me.

Maybe I did get ran over with a truck.

~...~~~~~...") :) :) :) ***...

"Fang seems like a really cool guy," I smirked at Max.

Max huffed and blew a piece of hair out of her face, "He usually is, except we're in a fight."

"Why?"

"Um..it's hard to explain. Basically Fang was kissing another slutty girl. He promised me he wouldn't do that anymore!" Max threw her hands up in the air.

"You should apologize to Fang."

"Why should I? Fang obviously can't keep a promise!"

I tried not to roll my eyes. I didn't like Bridgett. I never did, and I never will.

"Seems like jealousy to me," I stated from Sam's point of view.

Max gaped at me in shock, "JEALOUS?" she shrieked, "EW EW EW!"

My eyebrows drew together. This again?

Why would Max be horrified of dating me? After all, I am a supermodel...

So if Max doesn't think of me as her brother or boyfriend material, what does she think of me?

_Just a best friend_, I thought sourly.

The last bell of the day rung, and I watched Max leave the classroom. My heart tugged a little as she went and I was overcome with the same dreadful feeling.

I, Fang, finally figured out the feeling.

Rejection.

Rejection hurts. I have never been rejected before, and here I was, rejected twice in one day by my best friend.

~~~~...~~~...~~~

**Max POV**

I'm not so mad at Fang anymore.

It might be because of Sam's persuasion. If only Sam knew the affect he had on me.

For some strange reason, I wanted to impress Sam whenever I was around him.

_"But you make me wanna act like a girl; Paint my nails and wear high heels"_. The song echoed in my head as I slammed through the front door, and saw Fang. He was wearing all black and typing on his blog.

"Fang?" I mumbled quietly.

He turned around and stared at me. His dark obsidian eyes bore into mine when he finally said,

"Max."

I gulped deep breaths, now was the time to make things right.

"I allow you to date whoever you want. I give permission."

Pretty good apology, don't you think?

Fang just rolled his eyes, "You suck at apologizing."

I glared menacingly at him and started to storm off to my room.

What a jerk.

Halfway up the stairs, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Sorry," Fang whispered in my ear.

The hairs on my neck stood up and I shivered in delight.

"Sorry," I heard myself repeating.

He pulled me closer and buried his face in my hair, "I don't like her."

Fang was referring to the girl on the magazine (Bridgett). I tensed up and shot back,

"Then why were y'all kissing?"

Fang twirled me around so we were looking at each other.

"Max, I don't like her."

My strangled heart gave a little thump and relief flooded my whole body.

Fang doesn't like her! I smiled a little and leaned my head on Fang's chest. He smirked and kissed my forehead.

"So who do you like?" I suddenly asked.

My best friend shook his head. I stared deep into his soul to see if he was telling the truth.

Yup, he was.

"You?"

I slowly shook my head then stopped.

"I'm not sure..." I bit my lip in confusion.

A boy's name was running through my head over and over.

Fang's eyes hardened and his grip tightened.

"Who?"

I chuckled, "Is Fangy jealous?"

He slackened his arms, but the anger never left his eyes.

"Who?"

I sighed and stammered out the most embarrassing confession of my life,

"You know the student teacher I've been telling you about? His name is S-Sam. I feel nervous whenever I'm around him. I don't know...Maybe some feelings?" I whispered and stared at my feet.

I didn't dare look at Fang in the eye. I tensed myself, waiting for him to explode in my face.

Instead, Fang chuckled.

"Are you serious?"

His eyes sparkled with laughter, and he flipped his hair.

I was so confused.

"Why aren't you being all up in my face like you usually are? How come you're not being protective?"

Fang took my hand in his and tilted my chin up so I looked at him directly in the eye.

"You've told me many good things about Sam. I approve."

I snorted unattractively, "Sam doesn't like me in that way. We're just friends. Plus, Lissa's all over him. EVERYONE is all over him."

Fang seemed to contemplate over this, then he slowly shook his head,

"I bet Sam likes you. At first, y'all may just seem like friends, but everyone knows you two are much more."

I stared at him wide eye. Since when did Fang speak with so much emotion?

~~...~~_  
_**FANG's POV**

My little emotion filled sentence poured out of my mouth.

It baffled me, because was I referring to Max and I's friendship? Or talking about me, as Sam, and Max's relationship?

Sam and I are the same person! So we must feel the same way...right?

I am so confused.

And that's when I realized my feelings for Max.

Oh God, please run me over with a truck.

~..~

Review please! :)

**15 reviews?**

That'd be AWESOME. hehe

~FaxlastsForever


	8. Chapter 8

**Best Friends with Mr. Supermodel **

Chapter 8

HAHA WRITER'S BLOCK. wuddup.

Previously: Fang and Max make up. FANG REALIZES HIS TRUE FEELINGS FOR MAX.

yay.

**MAX POV**

"OMGEE! I can't believe he asked you!" squeals Ella and Nudge.

I wince and cover my ears, "It's not a date, just a friendly outing."

Ella rolls her eyes and makes quotations with her fingers, "Right...a 'friendly outing'."

Whatever. I still couldn't wrap my head around what happened earlier. Is this a dream?

...

It was yet another school day, which meant sheer boredom.

I only looked forward to seeing Sam (remember, he's Fang in disguise).

Last night Fang and I finally made up with each other, in which I accidently confessed my feelings for Sam. I was expecting Fang to blow up at me, but he didn't. Instead, Fang just smiled and left me standing there wondering whether he was high or not.

Definitely weird.

I sighed and blew a strand of hair out of my face.

"Max!" a deep silky voice called out to me.

I tried to suppress a smile as I turned around to face Sam.

"Hey Sam!"

"So I was wondering..." Sam cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Um, never mind."

Something was definitely off.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

Sam nodded, then slowly shook his head.

"I need to ask you something," he sucked in a deep breath, "do you want to have dinner with me tonight?"

I was shocked. Wait is this a date? I haven't been on a date for a long time.

Oh gosh, what if I screw everything up?

Max! I chastised myself, it's just Sam. Calm down, it's not a date. It's a friendly outing with dinner involved. Fancy dinner? Or not fancy?

Oh god, I've been spending way too much time around Nudge.

"Max?" Sam stared intently at me.

His green eyes are so pretty...

"What?" I asked stupidly, breaking the eye contact.

Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his brown hair.

"What do you say? Dinner?"

"OH!" I cried, "Yes, that'd be nice."

Sam let out a huge sigh of relief and smiled at me.

And of course being me, I just grinned stupidly back.

Gosh, since when am I such a _girl_.

...

~back to present time~

...

I let Ella and Nudge dress me up. For once in my life, I want to be pretty.

"Your gorgeous hair!" Ella squeals.

"My best friend is going to be the prettiest girl in the world. I can't believe you got Sam! He is just a hottie and all the girls just want him. Besides the usual, Iggy and Dylan. Dylan is popular and he's only been at our school for 1 week! I can tell Iggy totally likes you though, Ella. When-"

"DO YOU REALLY THINK SO?" Ella cries excitedly while curling my hair.

I roll my eyes. What does my sister see in Iggy?

I wrinkle my nose in disgust. How can Iggy and Fang be brothers, yet be so different?

Then I remember, Fang! How can I forget to tell Fang about my date?

"Be right back!" I shout and run out of my room.

"FANG! FANG! FANG!" I shout and run in to his room.

Fang is standing next to his bed, shirtless.

I automatically avert my eyes to the ceiling. Oh, interesting ceiling.

"Fang, I am going to be gone tonight."

I accidentally peek at Fang and his 6 pack.

He chuckles, "Like what you see?"

I glare at him and retort, "Hardly. Anyways, I have...a date!"

My glare can't help but turn upside downs into a huge grin.

Fang smirks and wraps me into a hug.

"EW!" I whine, "You're shirtless! Ugh."

He chuckles at my kidness.

Over his shoulder I see something strange. A note. From Lissa.

It can't be the same Lissa from my school, right?

I push Fang away from me and stomp over to his desk. Sure enough, it was Lissa's slutty handwriting with a big fat red lipstick kiss. Call me! XOXO Lissa.

"What's this?" I ask, my voice deadly.

Fang's face becomes a mask of no emotions, but being his best friend I can tell he is uncomfortable. His vein pops out a little more than it should, and his hand gets really tense.

Fang shrugs.

"Answer me."

Fang opens his mouth, then closes it abruptly, "It's just a note."

Anger boils inside me. What a little man whore. Fang is just as bad as Iggy!

"How did you get it?" My voice is almost at screaming level.

Fang just stared coldly at me, "Just found it."

"LIAR!" I scream and jab him in the chest with my finger.

"Tell me the truth, Fang."

"Don't yell at me."

"WHAT?!" I shout in his face, "So you have this note from Lissa, who goes to my school. She's the school slut and hooks up with every guy she sees. You came to my school didn't you? YOU DID, DID YOU NOT?"

Fang came closer, "So what if I did?"

Now we are only a couple inches away from each other. I can hear his quick sharp breaths.

I clench and un-clench my fists.

"Why?" I whisper, glaring at him.

He got even closer, so close that there was no more room between us. At times like this is when I get a little scared of Fang. He seems so deadly, with his dark black eyes.

"I was bored, and I wanted to see how you were doing. I wanted to see you," Fang talks so softly that I can barely hear him.

His eyes bore into mine, then look at my lips, which were only centimeters away.

Suddenly I smash my lips against his.

Fang's arms wrap around my waist and deepens the kiss.

My hands tangle in his black hair. His lips are so soft.

Fireworks literally explode in my head. All of my thoughts are now a complete mess, except one thought.

You're not suppose to kiss your best friend.

I DON'T CARE.

I don't care.

...

...

HOW IS THAT FOR FAX? :)

Sorry if y'all were looking forward to their "friendly outing".

REVIEW if you want faster updates.

**REVIEW**

~FaxlastsForever

p.s DIVERGENT or HUNGER GAMES


End file.
